


rain again tomorrow

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Minho has a crush on his best friend Jisung, and maybe Jisung has a crush on him too, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minho and Jisung get caught in the rain.





	rain again tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the epik high - rain again tomorrow
> 
> this was inspired by that one scene in the kdrama my first first love
> 
> please ignore any spelling/grammar errors... i tried

Minho is waiting for Jisung yet again.

Jisung’s constant tardiness landed him in detention and Minho (being the best friend that he is) decided to stay in the library to wait for him.

The two were supposed to hang out at Minho’s house after school but Jisung had gotten the detention slip in their shared class and sent Minho an apologetic look.

Minho should have been annoyed at their plans being pushed back but he couldn’t stay mad at Jisung for long. Not when Jisung came up to him in the hallway after class and looked up at Minho with his big pleading eyes asking for forgiveness.

Minho assures him that he isn’t mad and that they can just hang out when he gets out of detention. It wouldn’t be the first time that Minho has to wait for Jisung.

—

Minho feels uneasy sitting by himself in the empty library. It's a Friday and most students don't bother coming into study. The librarian keeps giving Minho the side-eye, obviously not believing that he's doing any work.

Minho can't seem to focus, he just wants to go home and be with Jisung.

Minho checks his watch and Jisung has about thirty minutes left of detention. Minho gets up from his chair quietly and collects his stuff. He makes sure to send Jisung a quick text before he walks out.

**minho:**

going 2 the store  
you want something??

**jisung:**  
steamed buns pls

**minho:**  
okay  
but get off your phone  
before they leave you for another hour

**jisung:**  
yes hyung! :*  
thank you

Minho walks out of the school and heads towards the convenience store nearby. He goes there nearly every day with Jisung, the younger always somehow convincing him to buy them snacks.

It’s only been a few hours since Minho has last seen his best friend but he already misses him. He’s used to doing everything with Jisung and somehow doing this mundane task without him has Minho feeling strange and lonely.

Minho knows that what he’s feeling is ridiculous. He feels like one of those annoying clingy boyfriends. The two have been best friend for years and lately, all Minho can think about is what it would feel like to kiss Jisung's flower bud lips.

The bell chimes and breaks Minho out of his reverie. He was too caught up in thinking about _Jisung_ that he didn’t realize that he had made it inside the store. Minho walks towards the back of the shop to get drinks, a peach tea for himself and a chocolate milk carton for Jisung. Then he gets some chips and the steamed buns. His lips quirk up, the thought of Jisung stuffing his cheeks with the buns amuses Minho and only makes him miss Jisung more. He fishes his wallet out of his backpack, handing the cashier the exact change and puts the bag of food in his backpack and walks out of the store.

Minho sees that the sky has suddenly darkened and it looks like it's about to rain, he frowns at the thought. He was supposed to walk home with Jisung and enjoy the nice weather. Minho contemplates texting Jisung to ask if he has an umbrella but he knows better, the younger is always ill-prepared, so he walks back into the store to buy them an umbrella.

—

Minho has been waiting outside the school for at least twenty minutes. He doesn’t see Jisung anywhere and he isn’t responding to any of Minho’s texts. Jisung should have been out by now and Minho is starting to get worried. What if they kept Jisung back for using his phone?

Just as Minho is about to pull his phone out _again_ to text Jisung he sees him come out of the school. Jisung is skipping over to Minho and a smile tugs at the corner of Minho’s lips. Jisung looks adorable and all Minho wants to do is pick Jisung up and twirl him in the rain like they do in the cheesy dramas they like to watch together.

“Hi hyung! Have you been waiting here for long?” Jisung asks him while stepping closer to Minho so the umbrella can cover him too. Minho wants to move Jisung’s wet bangs that are slicked to his forehead but he doesn’t want to give into Jisung, at least not yet.

Minho takes a step back so Jisung is only half covered by the umbrella and the younger whines and Minho tries to suppress his laughter. It’s really cute when Jisung gets all whiny. It makes Minho want to kiss him even more.

“You made me go buy your food and then took forever to come out and I had to wait outside in the rain for you! You can get your own umbrella,  Jisung.”

“But Minho hyung! What if I get sick? Then you’re gonna have to take care of me.” Jisung pouts and places his hands on Minho’s shoulder.

“What makes you think I would take care of you?” Minho questions and tilts his head, there’s a playful glint in Jisung’s eyes.

“Because you always take care of me hyung. You said I was your baby.” Jisung keeps moving closer to Minho, trying desperately to get covered by the umbrella but Minho refuses to give in.

Jisung knows that he can get Minho’s guard down so he goes in and snatches the umbrella from him, then runs towards the school gate.

Minho is left standing there, baffled. He should have known what Jisung was trying to pull. His best friend has always been sly.

“I’m gonna get you Jisung!” After the initial shock wears off Minho starts chasing after Jisung.

Jisung is laughing hysterically and it makes Minho incredibly happy. He loves hearing Jisung laugh and he loves messing around like this with him even more.

Minho is starting to realize that maybe he does actually have a crush on his best friend. They’re chasing each other in the rain looking like absolute idiots and it’s probably not the best time to realize that but Minho can’t deny it for that much longer. He doesn’t want to deny it anymore and the realization makes Minho’s heart swell. Of course, he likes Jisung Who wouldn’t like Jisung?

Minho catches up to Jisung and he starts opening and closing the umbrella so Minho doesn’t try taking it away. Jisung looks like a child and it makes Minho laugh so much he holds his stomach.

“Hey! Stop laughing at me before I leave you here!”

“You wouldn’t leave me because I’m your baby,” Minho says in between laughs and Jisung walks over to him and kicks him in the shin.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For making me flustered!” Jisung almost shrieks and Minho would be laughing if he wasn’t in pain.

The two of them are under the umbrella now, trying to catch their breath. Jisung breaks out into his goofy signature smile and Minho mirrors it.

“So that was fun right?”

“Yeah chasing you around like an idiot was so much fun Jisung.” Minho rolls his eyes and Jisung playfully smacks him on the arm.

“Sorry for making you wait for me hyung.”

“It’s okay Jisung. I would wait 100 years for you if it meant I got to see you like this.”

“Ew, that was so cheesy.” Jisung visibly cringes and it only makes Minho more amused.

Minho takes a step closer to Jisung and tilts his head upwards with the arm that isn’t holding the umbrella. “You’re an idiot Jisung, who even does that?” The soft smile on Minho’s face betrays him though.

“What did I do?” The mischievous grin on Jisung’s face annoys Minho but it’s endearing at the same time.

“Jisung, I want to kiss you.” That wipes the grin off of Jisung’s face for sure, replaced by big surprised eyes and a dropped jaw.

“Uh— you, you want to what?”

“I said I want to kiss you Jisung. I don’t know why because sometimes you’re kind of repulsive but you looked really cute when we were playing around and I realized that I may have a crush on you.”

“Oh… well go ahead then, unless you’re scared!” Jisung’s grin comes back and Minho’s does too.

The heavy rain has turned into a drizzle and Minho drops the umbrella, using both hands to cup Jisung’s chubby cheeks. Minho leans in and closes his eyes, Jisung does the same. Minho gives him a few quick pecks before moving his lips. It takes a few seconds for Jisung to kiss him back but once he does they kiss with an ease that makes Minho incredibly happy.

Minho wants to be here in the rain, holding and kissing Jisung forever.

They eventually separate to catch their breaths _(yet again)_ and Jisung puts his arms around Minho’s waist, holding him tight. They look at each other and start giggling. Minho can’t believe that he just kissed his best friend and that the feeling was very much reciprocated.

“I like you too Minho hyung by the way. Sorry if that wasn’t clear.” Jisung whispers and his face flushes.

“Oh, it was pretty clear Jisung.” Minho starts rubbing circles on Jisung’s cheeks, his eyes flutter shut and Minho places a kiss on his eyelids. They stay in the same spot for what seems like hours, holding each other and stealing kisses. Minho thinks he could get used to this.

“What are you thinking about Jisung?” Minho untangles himself from Jisung’s embrace and picks up the umbrella. He’s ready to go home and kiss Jisung some more.

“I hope it rains again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> after this they become bfs btw... 
> 
> comments/kudos are really appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
